


roommates

by sunarashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Roommates, Roommates to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunarashi/pseuds/sunarashi
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Kudos: 50





	roommates

being atsumu’s roommate was definitely an experience. his messy lifestyle didn’t stop once he moved out; it only got worse. his clothes, products, and dishes everywhere was an everyday sight at that point. however, if you ignored his flaws, living with him was one of the best choices you ever made. hanging out in the living room, occasionally in each other’s room was a must. he was fun to talk to, his cheesy jokes never failed to make you smile. during the months of living together, you developed a habit of watching movies together every friday. usually, both of you ended up falling asleep on the couch, sometimes even cuddling subconsciously. 

in the past few weeks, atsumu’s practices have gotten more intense, and his schedule has become a lot more filled. thus, the two of you couldn’t hangout as much. he had to cancel these movie nights each week, sending apologizing messages late into the night. this happened that day too; holding the phone in your hand a sigh escaped your lips. you were hoping, of course, but you knew how much more important his career was than you. 

you put on a boring movie, and situated yourself comfortably on the couch. the blanket warmed you up; it was almost like he sat right next to you. _you missed being with him._

it was late into the night, your eyelids felt heavy; resting them for a while seemed like a good idea. you liked to wait for your roommate to get home, just like a worrying parent. although you stayed in the living room for him, you didn’t wake up to him coming home. when he entered the room, his lips tugged into a soft smile. you were sleeping on the sofa peacefully, the tv still playing in the background. 

atsumu put down the cold takeout in the kitchen, and took off his jacket. he felt warm, tingly on the insides, as he sat down next to you. your position seemed rather uncomfortable; he gently pushed your head onto his shoulder, then slid his arm around you, to hug you even closer. the slightest blush appeared on his cheeks — this was probably the closest you two have ever been. _not counting the one time you kissed at a party._

tsumu’s muscles were sore and tense, the long practices that week were challenging. he hated how little time he spent with you; but he finally could be beside you. your body felt hot against his, he could hear your soft breathing. a few moments later he also dozed off, which was not surprising after a long day.

you felt something stiff, but warm underneath your head. slowly opening your eyes, you sensed that you were laying _on top of_ someone — and this someone was atsumu miya. his face looked relaxed, his mouth slightly open as he slept. warmness crept up on your neck, once you realized the situation _and_ position you were in. cuddled up to your roommate, who still wore his street wear clothing. you tilted your head, and watched his handsome features. he almost looked like a different person sleeping; a lot calmer, and less annoying. you grimaced at your thoughts, it wasn’t the time to daydream about atsumu, in his arms. 

“enjoying the view?” a low, amused voice spoke, a smirk played on his lips. 

“i wasn’t staring,” you defended yourself, but his raised eyebrow said otherwise. there were only a few inches between your faces (lips), you could feel his hot breath tickling your cheeks. his gaze lingered on your face, his mind was on _something else_ other than just hugging. he was about to inch closer slowly, but you broke the silence.

“go take a shower, stinky.” you cleared your throat, and looked away. _was it only you who felt the tension?_

“who do you call stinky?” he complained immediately, glancing at you. “don’t change the subject,” he added, a small pout was forming on his lips.

“there wasn’t any topic before,” you giggled, not quite understanding what he was trying to say.

“no, but we were about to kiss,” he let out a dramatic sigh, and leaned back on the couch. your eyes widened at his sentence, the way he straight up said it out loud.

“well.. i mean, yeah-” your cheeks were burning at this point, and you heard him giggle at your flustered self. 

he gently cupped your face, your lips parted at how smooth he was with that move. your eyes closed as soon as his soft lips touched yours; he was still amazing at kissing, just how you remembered. the rhythm he dictated was slow and passionate, enjoying every second you spent that close. his arms hugged your waist, pulling you even closer — if that’s even possible. after a few minutes, your lips parted, both of you out or breath.

“i’ve been waiting for this,” he chuckled, and placed a kiss on your forehead.


End file.
